Nathaniel Carius
Lyons Isle of Skye, Lyran Commonwealth 15 May 3029 The broad shoulders and hunched head of the Draconis Combine Dragon was unmistakable even in the twilight of night and absence of targeting assistance. Its hulking form paced the open field like a human sentry clad in bulky armor. Haughty and arrogant, it ignored the danger of its exposure, as if it were laughing at Fate and Fortune. Its pilot’s confidence in his machine’s heavy weight and firepower oozed into the way the Dragon sauntered its way across the field. Lieutenant Nathaniel “Highlighter” Carius of the Kell Hound’s First Battalion watched the Dragon for a moment more before shifting shadows caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes, peering through the canopy of his PXH-1D Phoenix Hawk, trying to pierce the gloom of the night. It would have been easier to utilize his targeting computer, but Nathaniel did not want to risk giving away his position. It took a few seconds, but he thought he identified the shadows as they darted forward in the Dragon’s wake. “Command, Ricochet Lead reports contact at Sector Four Alpha. Identify as a Drac Dragon and infantry.” Nathaniel paused. “Permission to engage, over.” “Hold one, Ricochet Lead.” The transmission bled static as Nathaniel waited for a response. And then, to the west, a fireball blossomed, driving away the darkness, and ruining Nathaniel’s night vision. The sharp report of an explosion followed a half second later. The radio crackled again as Nathaniel blinked his eyes to clear the afterimage. “Ricochet Lead, you have permission to engage. Be advised the Dracs now know we’re here.” “Roger that!” Nathaniel replied as he started flipping switches. The gloom of the cockpit was consumed by red as monitors and displays flashed to life. A low thrum boiled up into the cockpit as the Phoenix Hawk’s GM 270 fusion reactor powered up to full. As he shoved the throttle forward, Nathaniel switched channels to the one he shared with his lance. “Ricochet Lance, secure the sector. Neutralize all Dracs, no prisoners. I have the Dragon.” Settling the glowing crosshairs onto the Dragon’s broad back, the Kell Hound muttered a curse, “Wrong way, shit for brains.” As the crosshairs glowed gold, he stroked the triggers twice. Heat flooded the cockpit as the Phoenix Hawk announced its master’s displeasure. Twin emerald lances stabbed the Dragon in the back, vaporizing armor plates. The medium ‘Mech’s pistol-like large laser seared through the tattered mess and scorched the Dragon’s innards. Even as he announced his presence, and even as the Draconis Combine warrior turned to face his tormenter, Nathaniel stomped down on both foot pedals, sending the Phoenix Hawk soaring on columns of fire. The Kell Hound feathered the jump jets, gracefully turning his machine so that it always faced his target. Whether because Nathaniel’s assault had damaged its gyro or that the pilot was shaken, the Dragon wasn’t swift enough to keep its opponent out of its rear arc. The Kell Hound grounded his 'Mech in a wash of jet exhaust before swinging up and triggering the large laser. Warning indicators flared to life as the cockpit flood with waste heat from the power spike. The laser beam slashed into the Dragon's back, and Nathaniel added his medium lasers into the mix. This time, the blare of klaxons sounded as the Phoenix Hawk's heat levels soared into critical levels. The Kell Hound didn't care, though, as he slapped at shutdown overrides. The Dragon twisted lazily as its gyro poured out of its back wound like entrails spilling from a disemboweled man. The Combine 'Mech struck the earth in an oddly muted crash. Under vis-light, Nathaniel could see the Combine warrior struggling to escape his stricken 'Mech. He watched for a moment before keying his radio. "Ricochet Lance, report." Ricochet Two's voice came back clear and firm. "The sector is secure, Ricochet Lead," she said. "Ran into a couple of Locust''s but we cleared them up." "Roger that," was his reply. He dialed into the command frequency and just caught the end of a message: "...and his ground troops just confirmed what we all feared." Nathaniel's gut tightened. Morgan Kell's voice continued. "That dug-up spot we passed ''is a mass grave. No compromise -- no 'Mech from this company leaves New Freedom Operational." His gut clenched and turned into a ball of ice as he heard those words. He glanced at the small photo taped to his command console and tried to convince himself that what he knew to be true possibly couldn't. Sera, no... His mouth tasted sour. Movement caught his eye. The Dragon's pilot had finally managed to extract himself from the cockpit. Nathaniel stared down at the tiny man for what seemed like hours, before forcing his 'Mech to take a step forward. The Combine warrior jerked his head up at the noise, and his eyes narrowed in fear. The Phoenix Hawk thrust its hand forward and pointed at the man with a giant finger. "You know what you did," Nathaniel muttered in a cold, dead voice. "I know you do." As if to confirm his suspicions, recognition dawned on the Combine warrior's face, and the pilot turned to run. Nathaniel Carius did not give the dispossessed Mechwarrior the chance to escape. The Phoenix Hawk's steel-shod foot fell upon the man with the finality of a coffin lid slamming shut. +++ "That was murder, you know." While Major Salome Ward's voice carried the same exhaustion that Nathaniel saw in every Kell Hound member, the weariness was tempered with a hint of anger. "Yes it was. Ma'am." Nathaniel stared at her, not caring what she thought. "Murder is a crime, Lieutenant." Nathaniel bit back his first reply. "Permission to speak frankly?" Ward nodded. "Major, they murdered everyone in New Freedom. They slaughtered an entire town. And you're coming down on me for killing one of them?" Salome Ward glared at him but said nothing. "Come on, Major." Nathaniel clenched his fists. "And they killed her. What did you expect me to do?" "I know, Lieutenant, but just because the Dracs committed a war crime does not give you leave to break the law." She leaned back in her camp chair and sighed. "But I am sorry for what happened to Sera. And that's why I'm not court martialing you." "Gee, thanks," Nathaniel muttered. "Look, Nathaniel. You need time to rest and get your head right." "No, I don't need rest. What I need is to see the Dracs killed. All of them." He saw the look in Ward's eyes. "We're not going after them, are we?" She shook her head. "No, we're not." Nathaniel sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I... I need to resign from the Kell Hounds." "That's not what you want," Ward said quietly. "What I want is to see the Combine destroyed." Nathaniel stood. "I'm sorry, Major. I have to do this." "Nathaniel, getting revenge isn't going to bring back Sera." "I know, but it'll feel damned good. I'm sorry, Major, but this is it. I've enjoyed fighting beside the Hounds." Nathaniel Carius snapped a salute and stepped out of the tent. Category:BalsaCategory:Characters